<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Down by Ashutui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793671">Slow Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashutui/pseuds/Ashutui'>Ashutui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashutui/pseuds/Ashutui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ellie stumble upon what seems to be a sex store when on patrol, and Ellie has a few ideas she plans to put into action...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Ellie (The Last of Us)/You, Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um, so yeah this is just pure filth, I am so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie had always thought she was going to end up dying, alone, with no one by her side. But now looking at you, she knew that wasn’t the case anymore.</p><p>She really admired you. The way you smiled even in the toughest times, or your thoughtfulness to others even though they showed their dislike for you. This was it, for Ellie, she was completely enamoured with you. </p><p>Even though she knew you could take care of yourself, she was always worried. Worried that you might get bit by an infected, or severely hurt by another group that were taking no prisoners along the way through your patrols. Ellie’s heart would always stop when you ran out into the line of fire, it was almost as if time would stop when you would do that. </p><p>This is why currently during the patrols that you had with one another, she was always ready, overprotective and twitching, ready to fight at any moment. You, however, were relaxed, a spring in your step as you walked down the rocky pathway leading into the street. You looked back, watching as your girlfriend adjusted the backpack strap on her shoulder. Her eyes caught yours with a glint of something you couldn’t recognise. </p><p>You gave her a small smile as you turned back around, carrying on as you entered the street. Your eyes trailed over the plants now starting to overtake the buildings that were once filled with bustling people wanting to buy things to decorate their homes, new clothes or...</p><p>What the fuck is that? Looking over, you notice a shop that looks completely out of place for what the other buildings were for. You squinted, looking at the name of the shop, jogging over to see what it was. </p><p>“Dark Desire...” You mumbled, frowning at the odd name of the shop. Looking back, you see Ellie trying to catch up with you, in which you grin at her before shoving open the door to the store. </p><p>The door opened with a loud bang, causing a runner to yell at the sound, your head snapped to the sound but before you could grab your gun out of its holster, the runner was on top of you, arms flailing at you as you held it by its chest in attempt to shove it off of you. </p><p>Suddenly, two loud bangs went off, blood spurting across your face as the runner’s face had exploded from the impact of the bullet, for it to then go limp in your arms. Shoving it off of you, you stood, your hands on your knees to try and catch your breath. “Holy shit.” You breathed out, your voice weak and breathless. </p><p>“What the fuck were you thinking?” Ellie’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, causing you to look up at her, noticing her concerned but angry expression. </p><p>“I know it was reckless and stupid and I should’ve been more careful-.” You started, before a sigh came from Ellie, stopping you from finishing your sentence. </p><p>“Look it’s fine, just...” Her voice trailed off as she looked down, kicking her feet against the floor in embarrassment. “Just be more careful okay? We’re not in Jackson so nothing is safe at the moment.”</p><p>Nodding, you two exchanged a look without anymore words before you looked away, wondering where the hell you were. Your eyes trailed from the provocative but ripped pictures to the lingerie that was still in the store. Your eyes widened as you felt your face get bright red, knowing exactly what the store was now. Rubbing the back of your neck you decided to act as though you were looking for supplies rather than looking at what the store was about. </p><p>“Y/N,” Ellie spoke as she looked around, a slight smirk on her face. “Are you trying to tell me something?” </p><p>Your head snapped up. “No, no! That’s not it!” Feeling your whole face go red in embarrassment as you waved your arms about as if that would distract her from what was inside the store. “I just didn’t know what it was and I wanted to check it out!” </p><p>Ellie’s smile grew as she didn’t reply, turning and walking deeper into the store. You decided not to follow her, worried that you would embarrass yourself even more which would cause her to tease you when you got back to Jackson. Groaning, you rubbed your hands across your face when thinking about what Jesse or Dina would say if Ellie told them what you two had found during your patrol. </p><p>You sighed, not even wanting to go and find your girlfriend in fear of being teased more or finding something even more embarrassing than the sexy lingerie barely hanging on their hooks. So you then decided to go and wait by the door to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. </p><p>Leaning against the wall by the door, you waited until Ellie came back out, a small glint of something you couldn’t read was in her eyes as she looked at you, once again adjusting the backpack on her shoulder. </p><p>“Find anything?” You asked hesitantly, trying to figure out what she was feeling. She shrugged, gesturing with her head to follow her back down the street once again. </p><p>“Nothing important.”</p><p>                                                    -----------------</p><p>You both arrived back to Jackson unscathed. It was a quick and short route, considering it was quite close to the place itself, so you two were back just as the sun was beginning to set. Your mind had completely forgotten the incident at the store and you both were just entering the small house you lived in together. </p><p>It wasn’t much but it was cosy enough for the both of you to live in, it was close to where your parents lived and wasn’t too far from where Joel lived so Ellie could go and visit when she wanted to. You frowned at the thought of Joel, knowing for a while that Ellie was quite hostile with him. You had assumed that they had a fight but didn't even consider that it would cause their relationship to be strained for years. </p><p>Shaking your head, you tried to not think into it too much as you dropped your bag by the door of the bedroom, your feet slowly dragging your body towards the bed before lying back onto it. Putting your arm over your eyes, you listened as Ellie came into the room and the bed dipped. “Babe.” Ellie spoke softly, to which you grunted a response. </p><p>Feeling her shift her body so that she was basically straddling you, you removed your arm from head to look at what she was doing. Your eyes trailed to hers as her arms held herself up beside your head. </p><p>She grinned as she leaned over, her lips attaching to your neck, nibbling and sucking at different spots, knowing that they were going to leave marks after she was done. “What’s gotten into you?” You giggled as one hand moved towards her hair and the other went to her waist. </p><p>Ellie didn’t reply as she continued to attack your neck with kisses before pulling away, her eyes showing a look of love when she looked at you in which she then leaned down to kiss your lips. You tasted sweet almost like sugar as your tongues mingled together, your hands going towards her hair while one of her hands went to caress your cheek. </p><p>You kept kissing, only breaking it when you both started undressing each other, the clothes soon going everywhere, seeing as your shirt landed on top of one of the lamps across the bedroom. Giggling, your hands wandered towards her nipples, your hands pinching and twisting, causing you to elicit a small moan as Ellie leaned back. Her hands then moved over yours before taking your hands and pinning them above your head, pinching them together with one hand while the other trailed down your body. </p><p>Her hand trailed down to your thighs which were currently clamped together, before using it to pry your thighs apart, which you easily let her do so. You gasped as you felt her fingers against you, your whole body jolting as you felt one of her fingers run up your slit. “Ellie...” You groaned as her thumb gently rubbed circles on your clit. </p><p>“That’s it babe,” Ellie muttered, her breath hot against your neck as she gently inserted a finger inside of you. “Just like that.” </p><p>Your breath was shaky and you gasped at the feeling as Ellie began curling her finger inside slowly, watching your reactions as your back arched slightly from the sensation of her finger inside of you. She then slowly inserted another finger, her other hand soon letting go of your hands in which you wrapped them around her back, your nails digging into her as the sensation of something inside of you overwhelmed you. </p><p>Ellie grunted as she continued to move her fingers, curling them and moving them slightly while her thumb attacked your clit. You watched as she moved her body, her lips trailing down your stomach and towards your core, her tongue replacing her thumb as she licked and nibbled on your clit. </p><p>Your hands moved towards her hair, gripping it tight as the sensation of her was overwhelming, your high almost peaking as your moans began to become louder, the breathy sounds of Ellie’s name coming out of your lips as the fingers inside of you began to quicken the pace.</p><p>But just before you could reach your peak, she pulled away, licking her lips as she pulled her fingers out of you and then proceeded to lick her fingers, tasting you on her tongue once more. You watched as your breaths tried to catch up with you, frowning as she suddenly stopped. </p><p>“Why did you stop?” You asked, running one of your hands through your hair as Ellie leaned over towards her bag that was right next to the bed. </p><p>“I wanted to try something different,” she paused as she grabbed something out of her bag before leaning back up and showing you what it was. “Are you up for it?” </p><p>Your eyes moved from hers towards what she was holding...</p><p>A strap-on?! You thought as you slowly nodded, your words failing you, watching as her grin widened and she began to put it on before coming over towards you, her body leaning over you once more before stopping and looking at you. </p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” She asked, one of her hands moving towards your chin, making you look up at her once more. You nodded again to which she gave you a discerning look. “Use your words, Y/N.”</p><p>“Yes, I want this, with you.” You finally spoke, your voice wavering from being slightly nervous with trying something completely different out for the first time. She nodded, happy with your answer before adjusting herself over you fully, holding the strap-on and moving it towards your entrance. She slowly pushed in, earning an uncomfortable grunt from you as you took on its size. </p><p>Once it was fully inside, Ellie paused, waiting for you to adjust just like she did when she had her fingers inside of you. Your arms wrapped around her once more, one hand back in her hair gripping it as you buried your head in her shoulder as you waited for the pain to subside while she stroked your head in the small amount of comfort she could give you. </p><p>After a few moments you finally nodded to let her know to try and move and experiment with what she had on her. Getting into some sort of good rhythm took her a few tries as Ellie tried to figure out how to get it right, but after a few tries she was able to thrust into you with ease, with you moving your lips towards her to bite and nibble on her neck just like she did to yours. </p><p>“Fuck, Ellie.” You gasped, pulling back from her neck as she hit a spot inside of you that caused intense pleasure. Your hand travelled down to between her thighs, pushing two fingers in and curling them inside of her, moving it alongside of her thrusting inside of you. </p><p>She gasped at the unexpected feeling as she continued to go faster, the moans leaving your mouth were becoming louder and both of your climaxes were approaching. Ellie leaned down, catching her lips with yours and muffling both of your moans, hiding them from the rest of the world so that they couldn’t hear. </p><p>You pulled back as your thumb circled her clit, trying to reach both of your highs at the same time. “Baby, I’m going to-” You were cut off by your own moans as Ellie nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She groaned as with one last thrust, both of you reached your peak, groans and swears falling out of both of your mouths as you tried to help each other come down from your highs. </p><p>Ellie collapsed on top of you as her body trembled. You tried catching your breath as you removed your fingers from her and as she removed herself from you. You breathed heavily as she took the strap-on off of her body before coming back over to you. You rested your head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around you.</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes, both of you still rolling in your ecstasies. After a few more moments, you moved to look over at her, an eyebrow raised. “Where did you get that?” You questioned.</p><p>“That store you stumbled upon and then refused to go further inside of,” She replied, shrugging her shoulders at you as a small laugh left her lips. “Guess it was a good idea to go look inside after all.”</p><p>A gasp left you lips as you slapped her arm lightly, “So that’s why you were acting so weird earlier!” This earned a loud laugh from Ellie as she tightened her hold against you.</p><p>“Hey don’t blame me, you seemed to like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>